


Always Been the End of the World

by SmashAndCas



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2016 World Cup of Hockey, Established Relationship, Language, M/M, Minor Injuries, Tyler likes Sid’s butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmashAndCas/pseuds/SmashAndCas
Summary: Tyler gets injured at the World Cup.Sid says panties.Jamie calls Tyler an idiot.
Relationships: Jamie Benn/Tyler Seguin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	Always Been the End of the World

**Author's Note:**

> hi, I found this in my old drafts. Man, who even remembers what happened in 2016? 
> 
> Certainly not I.
> 
> This is fiction. If you or anyone you know is in this fic, pls turn around now. 
> 
> Title from the song of the same name by Patrick Droney, it’s v wonderful. Check it out.

"God fucking dammit. Shit. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." 

Tyler was _thisclose_ to putting his fist through the wall, but he had enough sense to realize that it wouldn't do him a damn bit of good. 

Seven to ten days, and then who knows what after that.

Glancing down at the lower extremity that betrayed him, Tyler let out another string of curses before snagging his phone and deleting that picture. 

Hockey's back my fucking _ass_. 

Jamie's contact was queued up and ready to dial, but Tyler hesitated, not wanting to hear the lecture from his captain and boyfriend of a year. 

Instead, he switched over to Nill's number and hit the connect button. His GM picked up on the second ring. 

"Tyler." 

Fuck. This sucked. 

"Yeah, hey Jim. Didn't know if anyone gave you a call. I'm out for World Cup. I uh, tweaked my foot pretty good." 

There was a beat of silence and Tyler was ready to start groveling for his life. _I'm only 24. Don't give up on me yet. I swear I'll live in a giant bubble_.

"You'll be ready for training camp?" 

Tyler let out the breath he was holding, "Yeah, should be good to go. They told me it was pretty mild, but needed at least a week, maybe two, off ice. The tournament doesn't allow for that kind of recovery, unfortunately." 

Jim let out a slow breath, "I'm sorry that you can't play for Canada, but we clearly need you at one hundred percent for the start of the season. I want you down in Dallas by the end of the week to have our guys take a look at you, alright?" 

Tyler bobbed his head in the empty room, "Of course. I'll be back in a few days." 

"See you soon Tyler. I'll give Lindy a call. Take it easy and rest up, you hear me?" 

"Loud and clear. Thanks Jim." 

Tyler ended the call with another curse as the door to the training room opened and Sid stepped in. 

"Segs, hey man. Sorry to hear about the foot." 

Tyler shrugged, "I'm pretty pissed. I was looking forward to kicking some ass with Sid the Kid." 

Crosby grimaced, "Dude. Drop the Kid, I'm older than you are." 

"And it shows out on the ice too." 

Sid rolled his eyes, "Please, I could skate circles around your ass any day." 

Laughing, Tyler was grateful for the distraction from the pain in his foot, "Can't go more than a few minutes without mentioning your ass, huh Cros?" 

A blooming pink color spread across Sid's cheeks and he flipped off the Brampton native, "I was referring to the fact that I could kick _YOUR_ ass. You happen to be the one that brought mine into the conversation." 

Tyler snorted, "Well, who wouldn't. It's hard to miss. There are websites dedicated to that thing." 

Sidney arched a brow, "And you know this how?" 

Tyler didn't miss a beat, "I've got 'em all bookmarked on my computer." 

Dishing it right back, Sid didn't hesitate, "And how does Benn feel about your obsession with my ass? I'd be fairly pissed if my boyfriend was jerking it to another captain." 

"Uhm, what?" 

Sid laughed, "Don't get your panties all twisted. Who do you think Jamie called when he was trying to get the stones to ask you out?" 

Tyler shook his head, "I'm sorry, did you just say panties and mention Jamie in the same breath? I need a minute." 

Sid smirked, "Don't believe all the media bullshit Ty. I've got a side that some would be surprised by." 

"Some? Try most. Dude. I didn't know you knew about Jamie and I. Sorry, 'm still kinda surprised Jamie didn't say anything. He knew we'd be playing together." 

Climbing up on the table next to Tyler, Sid was careful to avoid bumping his injured foot, "He also thought he was gonna be here too. I wouldn't sweat it. I'm willing to bet it just slipped his mind. Speaking of Benn, you talk to him yet?" 

Shaking his head, Tyler frowned, "I'm not exactly in the mood for a lecture."

Captain mode engaged, Sidney was quick to shut down the pity party, "Listen here asshat, I'd be livid if Geno didn't tell me himself he was injured and I had to get it secondhand from Rutherford or Sully. Reverse the situation... if he was injured and didn't want to mention it, how would you feel?" 

Tyler held up his hands, "I'd be pissed. I get it. He just told me to be careful, and I was kind of a dick. Told him my Achilles was fine and he was being stupid worrying about it. Guess I'm more embarrassed than anything." 

Sidney's smile gentled, "That's your pride. Don't let it cost you your relationship. I almost did." 

Tyler's brow furrowed, "I know, I'll call him. Also, _YOU AND MALKIN_?” 

Jumping off the table, Sid quirked a grin, "Three years and counting. Call Benn. Don't be a bitch about it." 

Tyler's head was spinning but he nodded, "Three years? Damn man, how do you guys keep it quiet?" 

"We don't fuck on the road, Geno's a screamer." 

And with that parting statement, the door shut behind Captain Canada and Tyler was left trying to figure out what the hell just happened. 

The silence didn't last long, Tyler's ringtone breaking through the stillness of the room. 

A picture of him and Jamie flashed on the screen and Tyler groaned, so much for being the one to break it to Jamie. 

He pressed the accept button and switched it to speaker, hoping that the verbal dressing down would seem less severe if his boyfriend's voice was echoing all around and not just in his ear. 

"Hey Jame. I'm guessing Nill called you?" 

Tyler could hear the worry in Jamie's voice, "No, he didn't. Why? What's going on?"

Well. _Shit_. 

"Oh. Yeah, so I kinda fucked up my foot a bit. Won't be playing for Canada. I'm coming home." 

Jamie's sharp intake of breath only served to make Tyler feel worse, "How bad Ty? Are you okay? God. Fuck, that sucks. I'm so sorry." 

Tyler was _NOT_ going to cry. 

A small sniffle escaped without his consent and he fought against the traitorous tears, "Why're you sorry? You told me to be careful and I'm such a fuck up. Of course I'd get hurt and of course I'd let down all of Canada and of course this shit would happen to me." 

"You done?" 

Tyler shook his head, "No. And then Sid told me that he knows about us and told me to call you. He said to not be a bitch and I was totally a bitch. I didn't wanna tell you and have you be disappointed in me. 'M really sorry Jame." 

Jamie let out a soft sound of sympathy, "Babe, I'm not disappointed in you. I'm hurting for you. I know how much this meant. Wish I was there." 

Unable to stop the automatic reply, Tyler grinned, "Yeah? What would you do if you were here?" 

"Tyler Paul Seguin. If you are trying to dirty talk with me while you've got a busted up foot, so help me..." 

"You sure know how to kill a mood babe. Here I was, trying to distract myself from the pain, but no, you had to be a rational and level headed. How rude." 

Jamie’s response was immediate, “Why don’t you book a ticket and I’ll spend the next few weeks distracting you from that pain.” 

Tyler choked on his spit and swallowed audibly, “You promise?”

“Promise Ty, just come home to me.” Jamie’s voice was quiet, but Tyler could hear the sincerity in his words. 

“Next flight out, I’m on it.” 

Jamie laughed, “I don’t think you can make it to the airport in 37 minutes, Mr. Hop-a-long.”

Tyler scowled, “Well shit, I didn’t mean the literal next flight. It was more for the moment we were having, way to ruin it.”

“Eh, you’ll get over it. I’ll pick you up in arrivals. Need me to bring a wheelchair?” Jamie thought he was so fucking funny. 

“Oh yeah, that’d be fucking clutch, I’ll just sit down in that and you can climb in my lap. We’ll give everyone a great show. Knew you couldn’t wait to get your hands on me, babe.”

There’s a disconnecting sound and Tyler’s laughter echoes in the empty room as he realizes Jamie hung up on him. 

_3 new messages_

_You are such an idiot._

_But you’re my idiot._

_See you soon. Love you._

Tyler fires off a quick response, 

_Love you more Benny. Dibs on dat ass when I get home._

**Author's Note:**

> A hahahaha oh man oh man oh man. 
> 
> Figures the first thing I post in over a year is a shitty one shot from 4 years ago. 
> 
> Fuck, I miss hockey. 
> 
> Thanks for suffering through these disasters, I love them so very much.


End file.
